


🏰 We'll Be On Our Merry Way Now 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidential Symbolism but what can ya do, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Apologies, Backround Intrulogical, Blacksmith/ Guard Virgil, Can I offer something less angsty in these trying times?, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fantasy AU, Gay, Human AU, I wrote this while listening to Tiffanny Pollard quotes so we were testing my strength, Implied Backround Homophobia, Journey, Kinda Angst But Good Vibes At The End, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), OC's - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, Pride, Prince Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, Royality AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Sticks, We're just trying to vibe alright, What We Found On The Way, You could summarise this whole part as CAN yOu sEE HOw StrESSed MaH sHIt IS pArt TwO, not straight - Freeform, royal au, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Roman, are you alright?" Virgil asked as the boy quickly shifted away from him and faced him with a bruised face."Alright? You think being punched in the face by you is alright?" Roman growled." No, that fact I punched you was likely one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Virgil explained. There was an awkward silence."Explain," Roman said blankly.Virgil took that as him allowing him to hear his apology.Virgil has been left alone on the roadside with the prince distancing himself from the boy than ever before. The simple blacksmith is left with two options, to abandon the prince and leave him for dead or to continue the journey with the man that nearly tried to kill them.Neither option sounds favourable to Virgil but every second the prince is closer and closer to danger as he heads towards the woods.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Backround Intrulogical - Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Kudos: 22





	🏰 We'll Be On Our Merry Way Now 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Well, Lords, Ladies and Non-Binary Royalties she is here! We Also Just Wanted To Thank All The People That Were Sweet To Comment On This Series And Expressed How Much They Loved It! Also, Head Ups To The People Who Shared This With Other People!
> 
> Also Most Of The Parts From Now On Will Be Getting A Lot Longer And It's Getting More Easier For Me To Write 1K Pieces So Expect More Dialogue And Details! In This Trying Times, May I Offer You A Fic That Isn't As Angst Filled?
> 
> Word Count: 1,045 Words
> 
> Character Count: 5,622 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 48 Seconds

Virgil to be put into simple words was scared by Roman's outburst. Virgil thought of Roman as a boy trying to prove himself to the world but failing due to his utter incompetence. But apparently he was wrong.

If this what the boy was really like, he would have never had come on this journey. The journey, he regretted it more and more every second.

The Prince had been out of the blacksmith's sight for a very long time as the boy just stood idly thinking about everything. They came back to him and flashes and nothing seemed to be able to repel them from his thought conscious. The only problem was of what he was meant to do.

While returning to his home seemed the safest idea, there were still slight negatives. Firstly, the people who mugged the party were likely still travelling that way and walking through endless fields of cows with no sense of direction seemed as risky. Secondly, Roman's family was fiercely protective of the Prince and Virgil worried of the consequences that would await him if he arrived home. He was trusted by the Queen herself to protect her son to visit his brother in law's kingdom. 

And if anything were to happen to the prince and Virgil just walking away, the prince could end up either kidnapped, missing or dead and the blame would defiantly go to him. Obviously, who wouldn't the last person who saw him and "abandoned" him would be blamed for the loss?

If he were to go with the prince, he could try to apologise and try not to get on his nerves before they reached the kingdom. Once Roman was dropped off at the castle, Virgil could walk away and hopefully, the boy would have forgiven him due to Virgil protecting him. No potential assassins or executions in this scenario. 

Unless he wanted the fear and paranoia of everyone in the kingdom blaming him for the loss of the heir of the kingdom, he would have to choose to protect the prince for the rest of the kingdom. Virgil sighed as he ran swiftly and hoping to able to spot the prince.

The towering trees met the end of the dirt path, these were the woods which stretched for miles and separated the two kingdoms from each other. Thank Concordia, her son was gazing at the trees with no sign to suggest he had noticed Virgil was there.

Sighing and preparing himself for what was to come next, he walked towards the prince. Roman turned around and stepped back in fear.

"Roman, are you alright?" Virgil asked as the boy quickly shifted away from him and faced him with a bruised face. 

"Alright? You think being punched in the face by you is alright?" Roman growled.

" No, that fact I punched you was likely one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Virgil explained. There was an awkward silence. " Explain," Roman said blankly.

Virgil took that as him allowing him to hear his apology.

" Essentially, I've realised that hurting you when I had no justification is was extremely wrong. And I'm not just saying that because you're a prince. You're a beautiful human being who doesn't deserve to be hit because you were the one in the right," Virgil explained as he tried to look in the eye line of the boy. Roman looked away quickly.

" If I hadn't been up on my high horse, I would have realised taking my anger out on you when you were trying to protect me like a good prince should do for his people was horrible," Virgil explained as Roman looked at him surprised.

" The fact you dare to face your attackers and defend the people who are sent to protect you is a great thing to have. You put yourself before other people and you willing to be hurt to make sure I wasn't," Virgil said. 

" Honestly, If I can go back in time I would have let you take the lead. Things would have gone so much better if I just... let you be the leader that you are," Virgil said, letting a few words slip from his brain into his tongue.

" Essentially, I was being a dick when you were the good guy in the situation," Virgil confessed. " I hurt you so you have the right to decide what to do with me. You all the time in the world to decide what to do but I think the main options would to either send me home or... if you will allow me I can be your guard on this journey and listen to you this time," Virgil explained, wanting to hear what Roman wanted.

There was a silence as Virgil's cape danced in the breeze as Roman rubbed his cheek from the pain. " Well thank you even just... saying you're sorry. I honestly thought you ditched me and was just waiting for me to die so... thank you for that," Roman confessed. 

" But unfortunately we don't have all the time in the world since Mother would get worried so... as the prince of Romeourt I hereby declare you my guard," Roman smiled.  
Virgil looked up to him in confusion. He accepted the apology...?

Roman picked up a stick in the ground and hit the top of his head with it."Down, we're doing your dubbing ceremony,"

" I thought dubbing ceremonies were for knights," Virgil said as he hit with the stick again. "Shut up, I do what I want," Roman giggled as Virgil got down on his knees. Virgil picked up a stick which acted as his faux sword. 

" Virgil Page, do you promise to honour and protect me even if you're being a giant arsehole?" Roman laughed as Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yes I do," Virgil said before Roman looked at him. "Even if I'm being an arsehole," Virgil rolled his eyes.

" Alright then, by the royal court you are now my knight," Roman said as he tapped the stick on Virgil's shoulder. 

He never grew up, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> I just learned that a Page was a title given to boys who were training to be Knights that were the Knight's servant and learned in the meantime how to fight before progressing to Squire's when they were 15. 
> 
> We pretend we do not see the symbolism
> 
> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
